Like James and Lily
by mykkila09
Summary: companion piece/sequel to Musings of a Spy; basically that story (with extras) from the POV of Harry/Draco and others. title may not match the actual story, but I liked it, and of course, story contains slash


**Setting:** Seventh year it's AU in that Voldemort died back in 1981, Sirius was pardoned in 3rd year as Pettigrew was found and captured and he was also able to gain custody of Harry (so no more Dursleys) and also, big point, there are no Horcruxes at all in this story.  
 **Summary:** Harry and Draco deal with their friends and family, and the school's, reaction to their newly revealed relationship.  
 **Pairings:** Draco/Harry; Ron/Hermione

 **A/N:** this is a companion piece to _Musings of a Spy_. When I was writing it, I got the idea to write this one. Again, this is not canon and is a major AU (as all fanfictions are simply AU as they don't happen in canon) and it's also part of the babyvfan gift bundle. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all its affiliates belong to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury/Scholastic and Warner Bros. Studios. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made from this. In layman terms; I **DO NOT** own.

' _Thinking'  
_ "Speaking"

* * *

Draco grinned when Harry playfully shoved his shoulder, his grey eyes lighting up as he took in the sight of the shorter boy laughing so freely. It always warmed his heart whenever Harry was so free like this, without the stares and pressure from everyone else. It was hard being who they were, the Boy-Who-Lived and the son of a "alleged" Death Eater, but they had made their friendship work.

They weren't always friends. Their first meeting at Madam Malkin's, when neither knew who the other one was, went horribly when a then eleven-year-old Draco had unknowingly insulted Hagrid, the only adult who'd ever been kind to Harry, and it didn't get any better later on when they had arrived at Hogwarts and Draco had once again tried to be friends, but Harry had openly rejected the blond's hand of friendship, after he had insulted Ron Weasley.

After that, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter being rivals were solidified and eventually, it simply became a part of Hogwarts to the point that it was just background information unless something truly big happened.

And then third year had happened and he had happened to overhear a comment Harry had made to Granger about being happy that he could now leave his relatives behind and live with his pardoned godfather, and also Draco's cousin. The statement had caused him to frown and had ignited his curiosity. When fourth year, and that damnable Tri-Wizard Tournament had happened, things had changed. They had run into each other one night and after an exchange of insults, Draco had unintentionally questioned Harry about whether or not he was scared about being in the tournament. After seeing the sincerity in the blond's face, Harry had spoken that he was and after that, things had changed between them. By the time the end of the year had rolled around, they were friends and midway through the summer, they had gotten together. Of course it was all kept secret as they admittedly enjoyed having something secret from everyone else and something that was simply theirs.

And as they walked to the Hall for lunch, both knew that neither one of them would change what happened between them for anything.

They were caught up in their conversation, not even realizing how close they were getting to the entrance. They always parted beforehand so that they could enter the Hall separately and without raising any suspicions or awareness from their peers, but this time, they forgot themselves.

As they were finishing up their conversation—not realizing that they had already entered the Hall and that conversations were slowly dying down as everyone stared at the two famous rivals talking and smiling so contentedly with each other—they did what they always did when they parted ways after meeting; they kissed. It wasn't deep; there wasn't any tongues involved. Just a gentle press of lips, moving familiarly against each other. It lasted seconds and they pulled away, smiling at each other, until the unnatural silence penetrated their bliss and they realized where they were and what they just did.

The urge to turn and run filled both boys, but they resisted and stood their ground, staring at their peers in defiance, despite the horror and apprehension they were feeling. Almost subconsciously, they shifted closer to one another as Ron, Hermione, Blaise, Pansy and Ginny made their way over to stand in front of them.

Harry and Draco stared at their mixed group of friends that stood in front of them, ignoring the way the rest of the students were staring in complete rapture. They weren't important. The people in front of them were.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Ron demanded, his face turning red in anger. "What is this?!"

Harry sighed. "What's going on is that Draco and I are together."

"Is this some kind of joke?" Pansy hissed, blue eyes narrowed on the two in front of her.

"Does it look like we're smiling?" Draco raised an eyebrow at her. Seconds later, he grunted when Harry's elbow dug into his side.

"You can't be serious!" Ron glared at the two. "Harry! How can you be with-with him?!"

Ron continued with his rant, with interspersed comments from Pansy, until Harry had enough.

"Stop." He didn't raise his voice, but the tone of command was strong enough to shut both of them up. "We're willing to talk about this and explain, but not if you're just going to yell at us and refuse to listen."

With that, the boys turned and walked away, but not before grabbing some food to eat as they left the Hall, leaving everyone staring after them.

~…~

Draco and Harry head out the school and towards the lake. They find a nice spot and after conjuring a blanket, sat down with their food to eat, and to talk.

"As bad as we expected?" Draco asked after a moment.

"Well, I expected them to be so upset that they went silent," Harry sighed, "so I guess a yelling Ron was a bit better."

Draco looked towards his boyfriend. "I know how important Weasley's friendship is to you, so if you—

Harry sat up and turned to look at the blond, effectively cutting off his words. "No! Yes, Ron's friendship is important to me, but so are you Draco. Draco, I'm happy, unbelievably happy, when I'm with you. I don't want to lose Ron's friendship, and it'll hurt if that's what it comes down to, but I'm not giving you up."

Grey eyes lighting up in delight, Draco leaned in and kissed Harry. "I love you too. And I'm not giving you up either."

~…~

The rest of the day passed by with the boys together and ignoring the stares and whispers that followed them. They sat together in classes, enjoying the fact that they could honestly and openly sit with each other without being forced to by the professors, despite the fact that they were on the outs with their friends. They avoided the Great Hall at dinner, instead choosing to go to the kitchens for something to eat.

After their dinner, they shared a goodnight kiss and parted ways, each heading to their own common room, knowing that their friends would possibly be waiting for them.

They weren't wrong.

~…~

When Harry entered the Gryffindor tower, it was to see a fuming Ron pacing in front of the fireplace with Hermione, Neville and Ginny sitting around. The rest of the room was filled with students; some openly staring at the group, and others at least trying to be discreet about it, but it was obvious that all of them was waiting for him and waiting to know the truth and what would happen next.

Holding back a sigh, but knowing he needed to get this over with, Harry made his way to his friends. "Hey."

"That's it?!" Ron stopped pacing and glared at his best friend. "That's all you have to say?"

"What else do you want me to say Ron?" Harry asked.

"How about what the hell is going on between you and Malfoy?" the redhead demanded. "How could the two of be together? You're not even gay!"

"No I'm not," Harry agreed, completely derailing the other teen, but he wasn't the only one confused.

Ginny however let out a breath of relief. "I told you Ron. It's probably a spell or something that Malfoy put on him. You can't trust anyone in that family."

Harry shook his head at the redheaded girl. "It's not a spell or anything and not only do I trust Draco, but I love him."

Ron was confused. "But you just said you weren't gay."

"I'm not," Harry told him, "If you recall, back in fourth year, I had a crush on Cho, and wanted to date her."

"You're bisexual," Hermione stated.

Harry simply shrugged.

"So what?!" Ron near exploded, "How can you bloody well date Malfoy?! Malfoy of all people?! After the way he's treated us over the years?"

"He's changed Ron," Harry replied calmly.

"He's a Malfoy," Ron countered, "Nothing good will come of it."

"Believe that if you will," Harry told him, "but you're not going to change my mind. I'm dating Draco and I'm going to continue seeing him. I know that things haven't been good between you guys and him, but if he's willing to move past it, then you should be too."

"You've got to be kidding me?!" Ron shouted.

"Harry," Ginny stood up, "You can't possibly expect us to be nice to Draco Malfoy? And I can't believe you're dating him. He called Hermione a "mudblood" remember? And the way he's bullied others. Ron's right, you can't date him."

At that, green eyes narrowed and flared with fire. "I _can't_? Exactly who do you think you are?"

"Your friends I thought," Ron sneered.

"Exactly!" Harry snapped, "My friends. Not my parents and as my _friends_ you can't tell me who I can and can't date. You do not get to dictate my life just to suit your purposes! I came in tonight hoping to talk to you, to explain how it happened, but you don't want to know that! All you want to do is to tell me what you think I should do. Well know this Ron, Draco and I _are_ together and you need to find a way to deal with it because I am not dumping him just to please you."

"So you're choosing _Malfoy_ over our friendship?" Ron was aghast.

"You're the one forcing that choice Ron," Harry told him. "Not me."

~…~

Down in the Slytherin common room, things were going pretty much the same way.

Draco stood in front of his two friends, unapologetic and unflinching in the face of Pansy's fury. Blaise on the other hand, stood back and watched the proceeding with amusement in his dark orbs.

"If you have something to say Parkinson," Draco spoke up, "then say it."

"Potter?!" Pansy sneered, "You expect us to believe that you're actually dating Potter, of all people?"

"You can believe it or not," Draco told her, "but that won't make it any less true."

"You're out of your mind Draco," Pansy said. "Did you even think this through? You're the Malfoy heir. Do you really think your father will allow you to be with Potter? Especially when it is your duty to provide your own heir to carry on your family line?!"

"I have thought this through Pansy," Draco replied, "I thought it through in third year, then again in fourth year and after we got together just before fifth year. Harry and I have been together for basically two years and trust me, no one has thought this through more than us."

Pansy scoffed. "And you're willing to turn your back on everything we are, everything your family is, just for that half-breed?" she went to say more, but the look in the grey eyes stopped her short. And when he spoke, it sent shivers down her spine.

"Harry is what I've always wanted," he said, "Always. And now that we are together, Merlin help anyone who even _dares_ to think that they can interfere in our relationship. Also, your concern for Malfoy politics is appreciated but completely unnecessary and unneeded. I will deal with my father and make sure he understands, as I hope you understand, in no uncertain terms will I be giving Harry up."

With that, he turned and walked away, leaving a shaken, but stunned Pansy and an amused Blaise.

~…~

Two days later, both Hermione and Blaise seek out the two boys, hoping to have an actual conversation and get a better understanding of just how the two got together without any arguments.

Surprised, but pleased, Harry and Draco sit down with the two and explained just how they came to be. They answered any and all questions the two had and assured them both that they were truly happy with each other.

Draco even further proved he had changed when he apologized to Hermione for calling her a "Mudblood" back in their second year.

"You know," Blaise spoke up after the apology, "I'm surprised but yet, I'm not. Potter-Harry, is all you've been talking about since first year. It makes sense in a way."

Hermione looked thoughtful at his words. "You're right. I never realised."

"What?" Harry mock gasped. "Really?"

Rolling her eyes, Hermione slapped his shoulder. "Shut up."

"Are you and Ron going to be ok?" Harry asked her.

"We'll be fine," Hermione assured him, "Ron's going to come around Harry. Don't worry."

~…~

Over the course of the next couple of weeks, Harry and Draco faced the continued whispers, Howlers and articles in the _Daily Prophet_ together. They continued on with their lives and classwork, not allowing it to deter them or break them apart and it simply brought them even closer. They also spent time with Hermione, Blaise, and Neville and slowly, the other students in the school start to get over the news of the two as a couple and things soon go back to normal.

~…~

Harry, Draco, Hermione, Blaise and Neville were sitting outside, enjoying the spring weather when they were approached by surprisingly Ron and Pansy. While Hermione stared at her boyfriend with hopeful eyes, Draco's grey eyes were cold as he surveyed the two.

"You were right," Ron spoke first. "We are friends and I shouldn't have tried to tell you who to date. You were my first friend Harry, my best friend, and I don't want to lose you as a friend; not after everything we've been through. I already screwed up once back in fourth year and I'm gonna try to not do that again." He paused and took a deep breath. "So, if you're sure about Malfoy."

"I am," Harry injected.

"Then I suppose I can give him a chance and try to get along with him."

"How magnanimous of you," Draco sneered.

"Draco," Harry chided gently.

The blond rolled his eyes but settled down. "Fine. Apology accepted Weasley. You can sit."

Ron glared at the blond, but did move to sit next to Hermione, blushing when she kissed his cheek and whispered how proud she was of him.

Pansy stood and stared at the group, her gaze flicking over each before settling on Draco. "We've been friends since we were kids and as much as I hate to say this, and trust me, I do, I agree with Weasley. I don't want to lose your friendship, so if that means putting up with Potter and getting to know him, then so be it." Her gaze then moved to Harry. "I'm willing to do this for Draco and I will admit this now that it won't be easy, but I am willing to try."

"As long as you're willing," Harry responded with a smile, "then so am I."

"In that case," Pansy said as she took a seat next to Blaise, "I apologize for all the times I called you a despicable, attention seeking, half-blind prat."

Harry looked confused while Draco sighed and Blaise snickered. "When did you-

"It was never to your face," Pansy told him, "but still, I apologize."

"Uh," Harry stared at the girl. "Apology accepted?"

Pansy nodded and that was that.

~…~

It wasn't easy for the two group of friends to come together, but for the two boys they cared about, they tried, and slowly, it worked; before long, it was easy to see that they were all forging friendship bonds between them. The group would alternate their seating between both the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables. The only one missing, was Ginny. Unlike Pansy and her brother, she couldn't accept that Harry had actually chosen to be with Draco. She had been in love with him for so long and was convinced that the two of them should be together. It had caused an argument between brother and sister and resulted in Ginny avoiding the group, sitting as far away from them as she could during meal times.

On one such occasion, the friends were talking but Ron's gaze was focused on his sister. He had known that she had had a crush on Harry back in her first year, but he hadn't realized that she had actually fallen in love; although he would admit that a part of him had hoped that Harry and Ginny would end up together, but after seeing Harry with Malfoy the last few weeks, he knew that that never would've happened.

He was so busy staring at his sister that he was not paying attention to what he was doing and when he brought the goblet of juice to his lips, he ended up spilling some down his robes, drawing laughter from everyone around him.

"Honestly Ron," Hermione scolded him. "You really need to pay attention when you're eating!"

Ron looked sheepish as the others continued to laugh at him. As he cleaned up his robes as best he could, the friends decided to head outside for the rest of their lunch period. He quickly gets up, still cleaning his clothes, as he follows his friends. They exit the Hall, turning towards the entrance, when he noticed that Harry and Malfoy had stopped.

Harry was saying something to the blond and whatever he said made Malfoy smile. He grimaced when he saw them kiss but even that didn't last. Instead, as he watched them, he was filled with a sense of rightness. They were different and not just physically, which even there they seemed to complement each other, but their personalities; Harry was always so willing to stand up for what he believed in, to fight for others when they couldn't and Malfoy was a bully, no doubt there. He was arrogant and mean and thought the world revolved around him and that he was better than everyone else. And yet, they worked. Harry mellowed Malfoy out and he wasn't such a douche anymore and Malfoy made Harry happy; the last time Ron had seen him that happy was back in third year when Sirius was pardoned and Harry had moved in with him.

Looking at the two now, seeing the obvious way they felt about each other, he wondered why he ever thought to be against them in the first place. Even Sirius had accepted them; his only issue had been Lucius Malfoy somehow hurting Harry through his son but it had been for nothing as according to Malfoy, based on a letter he had received from home, his mother was firmly on his and Harry's side.

"It's something, isn't it?" Hermione whispered from next to him, startling him.

"Yeah," Ron nodded in agreement before turning his attention back to the two kissing boys. They pulled away after a moment and they watched as Draco said something that made Harry hit him and caused the blond to grin as they made their way over to them.

"Everything alright?" Harry asked, looking between his two friends in slight concern.

"Everything's perfect mate," Ron grinned. "Come on; let's catch up to the others."

Sharing smiles, the quartet turned and hurried outside to join the rest of their friends.

* * *

 **A/N 2:** so the end kind of turned into Ron's POV, but I think it was ok. Do you guys? Review and let me know!

 _Kila_


End file.
